Metal Gear Solid: Breath of Liberty
by Kyon-kun Choreboy of the World
Summary: Taking place between the Tanker chapter and Plant chapter in MGS2, Snake goes through quite the adventure, learning about another group related to the Sons of Liberty: Breath of Liberty. A group with an aerial Metal Gear. R&R.
1. And then you DIIIIIIVE!

I ran forward and shot **him **down, forcing him off of the edge. I walked over there, and told the children where they should go. I stood at the edge of the world at that moment. Or, so it had felt. Looking down, there was nothing but plain sky. So this is what it feels like to breath fresh air, air not tainted by warfare. It was so bright up here, in the sky. The young boy behind me stared at me, and eventually told me what was on his mind. "Thank you, sir. What should we call you?" I walked closer to the edge, and said plainly,

"_Call me Snake." _

I dolphin dived in the air, and could tell that the kids came closer to the edge to watch. I could imagine rock music blaring at this moment. If this was a movie, it would probably be the opening sequence. I wish this was a movie. That way I wouldn't have to worry about how the hell I'm going to survive the next disaster.

METAL GEAR SOLID:

BREATH OF LIBERTY

The day it all began was May 5th, 2009, and already I felt different.

"Snake, do you know what day it is?" Otacon asked me.

"May 5th, and?"

"Exactly. May 5th, Towel Day, in honor of the late Douglas Adams."

"That's great, Otacon, I don't care about you and your anime. Now tell me what Philanthropy's next mission is."

"Silly Snake, Douglas Adams is a Sci-Fi novel writer. They're comedies. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Can't you just relax for a while?"

"No, and why the hell would a Hitchhiker need to know about the galaxy?"

"It's not like that Snake, but we've got to focus on the mission at hand."

The projector turned on.

"This," Otacon pointed to something on the screen, "is where I believe a Metal Gear is being held."

"So, what's so special about this Metal Gear?"

"This one... Has aerial capabilities."

"Damn, that could be bad."

"Snake, it can't be too bad for you, I mean you took down a tank with nothing but grenades. Some marines I talked to said that would be suicide."

"I just did what I had to do."

"Snake, you know what this means? It means... You're, well, pardon the vulgarity, the shit!"

"Otacon, get a grip!"

"Sorry, Snake. Anyways, this is where we believe it's located. You see here, in Canada?"

"Damn, I always thought the Canadians were a little too peaceful..."

"Snake, now is not the time to think about your previous encounters with Canadians."

"Fine, Otacon. Just, fine."

We eventually arrived in Canada by helicopter.

"Snake, you ready?"

"I'm Big Boss's clone. I think I'm ready, dammit."

And after that, I dived.

_I want to take a nap,_

_Wake up and then it's time to DIVE!_

A/N Alright, what'd you think? I kept imagining Snake doing an epic dive from a tall height, so this was born. I also wanted to stick an adventure in between the Tanker chapter from Metal Gear Solid 2 (Takes place in 2007) and the Plant chapter (September, 2009) about Philanthropy, a word I must use spell-check every time I use it. By the way, philanthropy means, "private initiatives for public good, focusing on quality of life," according to Wikipedia. Philanthropy is a fictional group introduced in MGS2.

Hideo Kojima (Or as I like to think of him as, kami-sama) is the genius behind Metal Gear Solid, and I would like to thank him for creating such a wonderful series. Hideo Kojima, we thank you

In the following chapters, there shall be spoilers for MGS1, so be on the look-out for that. Why you wouldn't have played it already, is beyond me.

And to you MGS4 fans, yes, I will add little tidbits about Snake feeling like he is getting older, and shall include little things about his accelerated aging.


	2. Antagonist Revealed!

And so, I dived.

The opening credits were starting.

The show was going to begin.

I could hear the momentum pushing. And then, it started.

_SNAKE!_

I fell a bit more, and pulled my chute. Otacon began to sing...

_Is back, again!_

_(Silence)_

_To fight, again!_

_(Silence)_

_For all of us, he is a hero!_

_We should respect _

_That badass!_

_And then!_

_We will all see_

_The New Threat's New Plan..._

_YEAAAAAAAH!_

"Otacon! Shut the hell up!" I screamed into my codec.

"Sorry, Snake. Just... Feels like old times..."

I could see a sad twinkle in his eyes. I wasn't falling at the moment, because I used my codec which magically freezes time. How that makes sense, I don't know, and I don't give a damn. It works, doesn't it?

"Sniper Wolf, again, huh?"

Otacon was silent. He must not have wanted to talk about it.

I understood.

"Don't sweat it, Otacon. Let's move on with the mission."

He sniffled. "Y-Y-You're right, Snake. I need to be strong."

If only I knew what it was like to be normal like him. I exited the codec, and continued my fall. I landed safely, and began to sneak towards the enemy base.

I snuck behind a log, and suddenly a guy appeared ahead of me. The man walked in plain sight, and talked to a few troops. He stood out from the others, probably meaning he was someone important. I went to prone, and began to crawl towards him. Slowly... Slowly...

"!"

A guard saw me.

"Huh!"

I quickly jumped into my box. I could sense him walking towards me. He began to investigate. Damn, I don't have time for this!

I loaded my M9 (Suppressed) and jumped out, stunning them for a moment. I shot at all of them except for the one man that seemed important. I lunged at him, got behind him, and put him in a headlock. I quickly pulled out a knife and put it at his throat.

"Who the hell are ya!" I asked.

"Damn. You're pretty good."

That sounded suspiciously familiar. I pushed the knife closer to his throat.

"Answer me, God damn it!"

"Fine, if you must know, I'm... Solidus Snake."

"Damn, why the hell is your name so close to mine?"

"Pft, hell if I know. What's yours?"

"Hey, I'm the one asking the questions here, jackass."

"Fine, fine. Solid."

I tensed a little.

"Hm? Feeling _uncomfortable_, Snake?"

"Damn it, tell me what the hell is going on here! Where's your Metal Gear?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that?"

"I don't freaking know! Because you're the stereotypical Russian villain!"

"Do I sound Russian to you?"

"I guess not, but... Okay, wait a damn second. Otacon! Codec! NOW!"

I entered the familiar codec screen with Otacon.

"What is it, Snake?"

"HOW THE HELL DO I GET THIS GUY TO TALK!"

"Hell if I know, Snake. Aren't you the professional?"

"Goddammit, Otacon... Fine, can we just stay in this endless codec where time is frozen until I leave it? Just until I come up with a plan?"

"Fine, Snake..."

I sat there for a while, and eventually thought of something.

"Hey, what if I say, 'Fine. Don't talk. I have other ways of getting information.' And then do an off-screen torture sequence?"

"That's a great idea, Snake!"

I left the codec, and began torturing him off-screen.

He screamed in agony and pain.

"OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE STOP!"

I could've sworn he cried for somebody named "Jack" at times.

"Alright, I'll talk. Up there." He pointed to the sky.

I punched him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The clouds cleared, and I saw what appeared to be an airship from Otacon's Last Fantasy games or something.

"Holy shit... How the hell do I get up there?"

"See that over there?" He pointed to a door. "Go through there, you'll have to fight your way through a Shadow Moses Island simulator I made to train child soldiers and-"

"YOU BASTARD!" I punched him, again. "Using children as pawns for war?" I punched him, yet again. "Damn you!" After every phrase, I punched him. "You son of a bitch!" "Go to Hell!" "Die, dammit!" After he was pretty bruised up, I walked away, saying one last thing.

"Screw you."

As I entered the building, I felt a bit nostalgic. Wow. This feels just like it did when I first entered Shadow Moses. Holy hell...

A/N Still no reviews! Well, what'd you think? Read it and review it!


End file.
